


Thanks For the Memories

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't ever really seem to change, Martha finds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Persiflage in an LJ meme, for the prompt "thanks for the memories" + Eight/Martha.

“You really ought to be more careful,” said Martha, although she thought immediately that it was a waste of breath telling that to any version of the Doctor.

The Doctor gave her a bright smile. “Yes, yes, I suppose I should. But I seem to have had such a lot of trouble with losing my memories this time around that I thought making a back-up would be a good idea.”

“And you didn’t think that the weird alien guy draining and storing memories might be up to no good?”

He gave her an even more winning smile. “Martha, Martha – you can’t wander round the universe thinking the worst of people like that!”

“Well, don’t do it again,” she said, as sternly as she could. “Consider it my professional advice – someone wants to extract your memories and put them in a jar, you turn them down.”

“Noted, Dr Jones.”

“It’s just as well I was here.”

“So it was!” he said, and kissed her enthusiastically. “Thanks,” he added, once he let go of her. “For the memories!”

“Damn,” said Martha, watching him go. Were _all_ versions of the Doctor so careless with their kisses? She thought about that for a moment, and then had to smile. Might be interesting to find out, she supposed.


End file.
